


短篇合集

by coffeetheuawc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom!Vergil, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeetheuawc42/pseuds/coffeetheuawc42
Summary: 短篇黄文合集，allVergil中心，什么CP都有，内有孕夫，自慰，血腥描写，慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

Nero/Vergil，吸血play

尼禄被人揪住头发，用着击打沙袋一样的力道按在了沙发上，刚刚在跟维吉尔打架过程中断掉的几根肋骨连带着碎骨肯定是戳到肺叶里面去了，因为他的气管里突兀的弥漫上了血腥气。他深吸一口气试图摆脱疼痛，可却扯大了那破布袋一样肺上的伤口，肌肉组织不由自主地紧缩着蠕动着，于是其中一根骨头从他身体侧面戳了出来，草莓汁一样的血从白惨惨的骨头上留下来。  
但是那些血被没有滴在沙发上然后被浪费掉。尼禄看见将自己揍成这个样子的维吉尔俯下身，迷乱地追逐着那些液体的流痕，从尼禄那根断掉的骨头上舔舐他血亲的血液。鲜红的血液消失在了同样鲜红的舌尖和温热口腔里。  
尼禄硬了。  
艹。他绝望地想，肺更痛了。这是他第一次被人打倒在地痛得要死的时候还硬得要死，他老爹这么总是能带给他新的体验。  
这个时候维吉尔开始平静下来，总算是从半魔人变回人类了——他那根刚刚击穿了尼禄小腹的尾巴收了起来，在他裤子上面留了个破洞，白花花的臀肉在破洞内过于显眼——但是尼禄知道维吉尔远还没有清醒，从他太阳穴处不断像是深海海葵一样绽放的蓝色鳞片就能看出。  
维吉尔的嘴覆在了尼禄伤口上吸吮，但是那伤口在尼禄恶魔的血统上很快就被修复了。得不到满足的恶魔就将视线转向他身下这个活物另一处吸引注意的地方。他能感受到有一场高热的硬块抵在他的胯下，那其中有他想要的魔力。于是追逐着力量的恶魔用爪子撕开自己裤子上的破洞，手扶住那根性器，坐了下去。  
现在尼禄的注意力从自己的肺上移走，全部到他与维吉尔的连接处了。维吉尔很明显是爽到了，颤抖的瞳孔比任何东西都能证明他的情动。尼禄想起但丁以前无意间说漏嘴的抱怨，说是他老爹有多么不好满足，敏感点藏得有多么深，多么难找。不过想想也说得通，毕竟从那之后维吉尔又连续有了好几个孩子，多次的生产还是让他生殖腔微微下垂了，连同着敏感点一起。以前对性事表现的冷淡的维吉尔，现在越发的容易得到满足。  
容易到什么程度？凭着现在的尼禄都能艹得他痴态毕露。  
等到他再长大一点，那维吉尔怕不是要爽到坏到。  
想到这里，尼禄更兴奋了，性器顶端涌出一大股精液。包裹着尼禄阴茎的小穴终于得到了它渴望已久的魔力，更加热情地缠绕上来，像是红灯区妓女贪婪的嘴。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D痛苦的ziwei

但丁在撸动自己的阴茎，带着枪茧的手指娴熟的抚摸过自己的顶端，借着马眼里流出来的前液抚摸龟头下的柱体和双球。一两滴汗水顺着他纹理分明的腹肌留下，安静的屋子内回荡着他的低喘。  
但丁已经很久没有这么做了。以往他兴致盎然的时候他会去红灯区找一个妓女或者鸭，然后操他们操到天明，直到体内的那只野兽自愿蛰伏回牢笼。不仅仅是因为那些妓女或者鸭的技巧有多么高超，另一个人的温热体温能宽慰他多少，带给他多少性快感。只是但丁不愿意自慰。  
但丁头又痛起来。他可以看见虚空中那个影子又在接近了，挥之不去。那个影子形象不稳定，有时候穿着蓝风衣，有时候有着黑色的眼睛和盔甲，但总之他们的出现只会给但丁拉入更深的深渊。但丁闭上眼深吸一口气，逼迫自己将注意力放在快感源泉的下身，放在正兴奋着抖动的阴茎。他想着过去那些妓女通红湿热的穴肉，想着她们舔过自己龟头的舌尖，想象着她们雪白的胸脯和肉体。让快感掌控他的头脑，欲望接管他的理智，让伤感升腾成欢愉，让……  
可是他瞥向床头的一眼让他之前的努力全部白费了。床头有个玻璃杯，杯中的水还剩一半，透明玻璃上隐隐约约地印出了他的轮廓。头发被汗水打湿，顺帖地贴在他脸侧。  
于是虚空中那个影子终于变得清晰，而他头脑中那些带着媚态的妓女也换上了维吉尔的脸但丁向下一看，穿着蓝色风衣的维吉尔正趴在他双腿间，青少年青涩的脸庞上带着潮红，艳丽地像是罂粟花，带着黑色皮手套的手覆在但丁握着自己阴茎的手掌上。这个维吉尔的影子冲他挑了挑嘴角，低头张嘴含住了但丁勃发的性器，几缕垂下了的白发扫在了但丁的鼠蹊处。  
但丁僵住了，眼睁睁地看着这个虚影努力试图将他的阴茎全部吞下，腮帮处隐隐可以看出他龟头的形状。然后在另一个呼吸间，这个维吉尔又想鸽子一样扑领着翅膀消失了，另一个穿着黑铠甲的维吉尔正坐在他身上，痛苦又愉悦地像蛇一样扭动着腰肢，那些藏在铠甲下的肌肉线条会呼吸一般地收缩舒展。但丁低吼出声，加快了手中的动作，为这些从未发生过的幻想近乎绝望地着迷。很快这个维吉尔的影子在他眼中也消失了，可是他的声音还停留在但丁脑海里，带着着雨水的冰冷和潮湿。镜子，镜子中他的脸，镜子碎片，流淌的血，下坠的维吉尔，维吉尔的项链，更多的血，阎魔刀，叛逆……  
但丁万年不动的眉眼线条纠结起来，腹部肌肉遒横，阴茎上青筋涨动。想要射精的欲望连着痛苦一起在他脑内高涨，争相吞噬着他的理智。高潮终于还是来临，白色的精液溅满床单。可是但丁没有感到释放后的轻盈。  
他仰躺在床上，感到精疲力尽。在漫长的沉默后，但丁将头埋在了枕头里。  
下次他不会再这么做了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕夫5V

维吉尔从书房椅子上站起来的时候腿软了一下，害得他差点跌倒。他有些慌乱地伸出手扶住身边的书架，看着面前的几座铜雕冒冷汗。要是真得跌倒就不好了。当然维吉尔对自己的恢复能力有信心，也认为继承了一半恶魔血的两个小崽子不会受到伤害。只是自从他开始显怀以来，挺起的肚子在跌倒之后带来的苦他已经吃够了。  
就像那次他在去洗手间的路上突然胎动，应该是小婴儿的头撞上了他的前列腺，从内部猛然爆发的突如其来的快感让维吉尔倒在了地上。他在跌落之前还记得小心翼翼地护好自己的肚子，侧着身子滚在地上。可是之后带来的后果也是灾难性的。两个小婴儿已经将他的肚子撑得过分大了，就好像一个畸形的肿瘤一样挂在他纤细的腰身上，吸吮母体的养分和魔力生长。维吉尔仰到在地上，腰完全用不上力，又不可以翻过身，手周边有没有可以着力的东西——这下他可是完全起不来了。但这还不是最要命的。维吉尔夹紧了腿。他鼓胀的膀胱和在脑后盘旋的尿意简直就是枚定时炸弹，他已经可以感受到自己的马眼处已经开始湿润了。  
好巧不巧，就在维吉尔开始夹着自己的腿，试图想离自己最近的一根栏杆处移动时，他肚子里的小崽子再次闹了脾气。一个唤醒了另一个，两个小崽子在他肚子里搅得翻天覆地，维吉尔的前列腺更是被一次次擦过，快感一层层叠加。维吉尔眼前一黑。一瞬间他几乎完全失去了意识。直到他回过神来，身子底下淅淅沥沥晕染开的湿意和腥臊味提醒着维吉尔，他刚刚失禁了。而在厕所内，当维吉尔脱下裤子，他发现自己的裤子里竟然还沾着混着黄色的精液，精液还溅到了黑色的马甲上，比任何东西都要刺眼。  
更不要说之后他为了维护自己仅剩的那一点尊严，在但丁回来之前捧着肚子，艰难地弯着腰打扫了被他的尿液弄脏的地毯。  
其实维吉尔在这次怀孕之前已经做足了心理准备。他以为自己在生完尼禄后，已经有了足够的经验去应付这一切。可没想到他这次怀上了双胞胎。这就和他当时怀着尼禄的时候完全不一样了。尼禄当时还是个乖小孩，带着他的肚子里一动不动，只有在午夜的时候偷偷踢他一脚证明自己的存在。维吉尔当时面临的问题也和现在完全不一样。当时的维吉尔经验不足，慌张无措，还在被各种恶魔追杀。怀孕之后他的气味发生了一些变化，让他变成了一个大型的行走荷尔蒙。他怀孕之前恶魔追杀他是为了食欲，他怀孕之后那些恶魔的眼神就变了。维吉尔能看出来那些恶魔更想要将精液射在他滚圆的肚皮和通红张开的乳孔上，然后在划开他的肚子吃掉里面未成形的小崽子。有几次他们差点就得逞了，是维吉尔在恶魔高潮的时候拼尽了最后一丝力气，用蓝色的剑影划破了那些恶魔的喉咙。  
而这两个小崽子和尼禄完全不一样。他们好像成天在维吉尔肚子里面打架，痛得（也爽得）维吉尔冷汗直冒，后背和下面的穴口一样湿润。前一秒还安安静静，后一秒突然活跃起来，让维吉尔直接失去意识攀上高潮。维吉尔的气味变得比第一次怀孕还要糟糕。尿液的腥臊，精液味，汗水，可是混在一起并没有那么难闻，反而更催人欲望，仿佛时时刻刻在宣告着这个母体虽然怀孕，但随时还可以承受下一泡精水。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3Vziwei，恋父前提

维吉尔仰躺着，柔韧的双腿对折，脚踝和双足垫在臀部下方，这样更方便他把腿张成M形，用一直陪伴在自己身边的阎魔刀刀柄操弄自己。冰冷的刀柄不懂风情地在他肠道内冲撞，上面用来装饰的精美花纹在这种情景下就有些粗糙了。它能将幼年维吉尔的娇嫩手掌磨出茧子，此刻也将维吉尔的穴肉磨出了血。

而维吉尔此刻想着的却是斯巴达手掌和性器的温度。前者曾经落在过他的头顶和掌心，握过现在深埋在他后穴里面的刀柄，是他一直幻想的源泉和欲望的火焰；后者只存在于他的幻想之中，而维吉尔最为贴近的一次也是在斯巴达指导他练剑的时候。当时只有十一岁的维吉尔被斯巴达半圈在怀里。斯巴达的手掌扶住他的肩头和覆盖着他握住刀柄的手，而维吉尔的背若即若离地贴着他父亲的下半身。即使布料将一切可能成为性幻想原料的触感和温度都隔绝，维吉尔还是因为此刻的场景颤抖。他战速地嗅着父亲身上的气味和魔力，像是幼苗的根渴求水源一般，贪婪而急切，而毫不知情的斯巴达以为自己的大儿子已经开始感到疲劳，投来一个慈父的眼神。

“维吉尔，你还好吗？你生病了吗？”

维吉尔记得当时自己撒了谎，而他已经烧红的脸颊也让他的谎言看上去真的像这么回事。于是斯巴达将他打横抱起，撒谎的男孩得到了父亲一个温暖的怀抱。维吉尔还记得当时自己将头埋进了斯巴达的胸膛，将脸颊贴上了斯巴达的胸口，听着他沉稳的心跳。他一次见过Eva这么做过，可是同样的场景换了不同的人落得了不一样的意味。

维吉尔闭上眼。一滴透明的眼泪因为这些闪现的回忆和快感从他眼角流出来，却因为他头朝下的姿势积在了他高耸的眉峰内，形成一个小小的雪水湖。他快要找到自己前列腺的位置了，大腿和悬在半空中的腰肢因为快感发颤酸痛。此刻维吉尔的脚背很痛，毕竟全身的重量基本上都压在了他的脚背上，可是这是唯一一个能让他用阎魔刀刀柄捅自己后穴的同时，还保持着一点矜持的姿势。维吉尔不想冲着天空双腿大张，他还是斯巴达的儿子，他不想丢他父亲的脸。

可是维吉尔最终还是选择换了个姿势。这个姿势让他用不上力，让他一直悬而未决在高潮的边缘。他咬着牙红着眼圈，蓝到近乎透明的瞳孔里面全是因为迟迟未到的高潮而产生的生理泪水。维吉尔向一侧倒去，侧卧在地上，双腿和双脚缠住阎魔刀的刀身，一只手伸到身后，帮助那刀柄更快速地进出他的后穴。

换了姿势之后，刀柄在他穴内进出的第一下就撞上了他的前列腺。于是维吉尔近乎哀鸣地呻吟出声，像是只被折了骨头的幼兽一般。他将头抵在魔界的土地上，鼻腔里是魔界土壤特有的血腥气。这会是父亲记忆中故乡的味道吗？维吉尔又想起童年在斯巴达身上闻到的温暖的，但还是带着恶魔特征的微弱腥甜气，这是只有恶魔血统的人才能闻到的味道。但丁也能闻到，但他不喜欢，所以他更亲近母亲。

斯巴达的那处会不会也是这个味道呢？维吉尔不知道，也永远不会知道了。他在这种绝望的情绪中咬着牙，将自己主动送到阎魔刀的刀柄上，让已经被穴肉捂热的刀柄死死抵住他的前列腺摩擦。这种带着尖锐疼痛的快感中终于让维吉尔射了出来。维吉尔合上了眼，不去看身下那摊明显的水渍。

他已经数不清这样的自慰发生过几次了。


End file.
